Perfection
by Jedhev
Summary: Being in the public eye is hard sometimes and Mollie certainly thinks so. After her and Edmund argue, she decides to change. To disastrous consequences. Edmund/OC Peter/OC


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia. **

**Okay so anyone who has read The Army of Narnia will know that this featured as Chapter 31 since I put it up (probably over a year ago). Thereofre with that knowledge you may ask 'Why is it now a one shot?'  
Well, my dear readers, it's a very one shotty chapter. The story flows smoothly with or without this chapter, and it's never seemed to fit. So I've FINALLY removed it. **

**Perfection**

"You can't act like that!" Edmund growled.  
"Says who?" Mollie asked.  
"I do!" Edmund replied.  
"Oh yes, because since when have you been able to order me around" Mollie asked  
"By the Lion Mollie, can't you for once just do what I ask" Edmund said  
"I didn't do anything wrong" Mollie replied angrily.  
"Mollie you snubbed an ambassador" Edmund said exasperatedly.  
"He didn't understand though" Mollie replied with a teasing smile on her face.  
"That isn't the point" Edmund replied "What if he had understood. It could have compromised our deal with the Telmarines"  
"I would have apologised. Anyway he shouldn't be treating this place like his own" Mollie said loftily.  
"Aslan give me strength" Edmund muttered.  
"Edmund stop being stupid" Mollie said angrily.  
"Says you Mollie, you are the epitome of stupid right now!" Edmund shouted.  
"Well maybe you should have married someone intelligent then" Mollie cried.  
"Maybe I should have. Be better than you" Edmund snarled.  
"Someone perfect. Be right for you." Mollie replied "A proper Lady"  
"Any one would be better than you" Edmund said.  
"Fine!" Mollie shouted.  
"Fine!" Edmund growled. Mollie stomped out the door and Edmund could hear a door slamming shut.

Edmund went to bed and slept soundly, when he awoke he noticed immediately that Mollie's side of the bed was exactly as it had been the night before and her wardrobe was open. Edmund's dark eyes settled on the dresses inside and he frowned. He climbed out of bed and got dressed. He went down to breakfast, to his surprise Mollie was already up. She was sat at the dining table, unlike usual where she would be teasing someone or chatting with Lucy, today she was sat up straight in her chair dressed in one of the dresses Edmund knew she hated. It was a dark pink with a wide light pink band around the waist, decorated with fine gold embroidery around the sleeves and neckline. Her hair had been combed thoroughly and was tamed straight.  
"Morning" Edmund said.  
"Good Morning darling" Mollie rose and kissed his cheek. As she sat down Edmund looked at her strangely.  
"Are you feeling alright Mollie?" Edmund asked puzzled.  
"No darling, I feel fine" Mollie said "Oh, I must go wake the children" she rose curtsied to Edmund and walked out. Edmund turned back to the table the rest of the family was looking at him as equally confused.  
"I don't know" Edmund said.

Over the next two days Mollie spent her days sat in the parlour with Susan and Annabel, sewing quietly. Sometimes she would take Callie and Kye for walks in the flower garden but when Callie threw a flower at her older brother playfully Mollie scolded her instead of laughing. Callie now knew something was wrong with her mother. Mollie scolded her for getting her dresses dirty, for running around and for eating the wrong way.  
"Callie darling, you need to act like a lady, it's the only way you'll get a husband" Mollie said softly.  
"But Mummy, you got a husband, and you aren't a lady" Callie replied remembering what Edmund had told her about Mollie when she was younger.  
"Of course I act like a Lady" Mollie replied "Now go and play with one of your dolls quietly"  
"Okay Mummy" Callie said and skipped merrily off, her black curls bouncing.

Every member of the royal family, except Mollie, met in the council chambers. Peter looked to Edmund.  
"What?" Edmund asked.  
"What is wrong with Mollie" Lucy asked.  
"I mean, we haven't argued in a week. In fact, she is perfect" Susan said.  
"She's quiet, she acts like a Lady" Annabel said "It's unnatural"  
"What on earth have you said to her?" Peter asked  
"She's wearing pink!" Lucy said in despair.  
"I don't know" Edmund said.  
"Well what happened?" Susan asked.  
"We had an argument" Edmund said  
"Well there's a surprise" Peter muttered, Annabel smiled at that.  
"Oh shut up Pete" Edmund said with a half-hearted glare at his brother.  
"What did you say to her?" Lucy asked with a curious glance at her elder brother.  
"She told me that I should have married someone proper if I wanted someone who wouldn't be like her, and I said that maybe I should" Edmund said.  
"You're an idiot" Lucy said.  
"So it's your fault she's like this" Annabel accused.  
"Er…" Edmund said and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.  
"Well you have to remedy it" Peter said.  
"Anything to stop her wearing pink" Lucy said.

"Good Evening darling" Edmund inwardly recoiled at Mollie's voice as she entered his office and held a cup of tea in her hands.  
"Evening Mollie" he replied tiredly. Then an idea came to mind.  
"I brought you tea" she said, setting the cup on his desk.  
"Thank you sweetheart" Edmund said with a smile as he saw her jaw tighten.  
"It's alright honeypie" Mollie replied with a small smile.  
"I love tea my sweet darling wife" Edmund replied a grin on his face. Mollie smiled, but it wasn't a real smile, she kissed him on the cheek and walked out, her pink silk dress swishing around the door. Edmund glowered after her. As the clock ticked slowly Edmund finished his reports and then walked downstairs. As he entered the dining room he saw his two children looking bored and entirely miserable. Mollie was sat up straight. Edmund shot a glare at her.  
"Callie, Kye, I need a word" he said and motioned for them to follow him. He led them into one of the side rooms and crouched in front of them.  
"What's wrong?" he asked them. Callie looked at him, her big blue eyes, exactly like Mollie's, were filled with tears and she buried her face in Edmund's chest.  
"Daddy , I don't like Mummy" she said.  
"What's she done now?" Edmund asked.  
"Told me off all the time" Callie said.  
"She isn't letting us do anything fun" Kye added.  
"Right." Edmund said "I'll sort it out, don't worry, Mollie will be back to normal" Callie smiled and Edmund wiped her tears away. He led them back into the dining room and they ate supper.  
"Mollie sweetheart, can I persuade you to accompany me on a walk after supper" Edmund asked. Peter looked at him and Edmund nodded once. A smile graced Lucy's face.  
"Of course you can Edmund darling" Mollie said. After supper the pair set off and Edmund led her down to the beach.

"I've upset you haven't I Mols" Edmund said once they were walking barefooted on the sand.  
"No darling, I'm fine" Mollie replied.  
"Mols stop it. This isn't you" Edmund said.  
"Yes it is. A perfect lady, just what you want" Mollie replied.  
"No it's not. I want you with all your flaws" Edmund said.  
"No you don't, all you want is a pretty lady who won't have a brain but will look beautiful on your arm" Mollie's temper was flaring, Edmund almost smiled then.  
"No, I don't" Edmund said, forcing himself to remain calm.  
"I hate you Edmund" she shouted and turned to punch him, Edmund caught her wrists.  
"I don't hate you" he said softly "I love you Mollie sweetheart"  
"Don't call me sweetheart and I…" she broke off and began crying. Edmund caught her and pulled her into a hug.  
"I can't be perfect. I tried and I can't" she said.  
"I don't want you to be perfect" Edmund said. "I want you to be you"  
"Sorry Ed" Molllie said. Then a cheeky smile came over her face and she looked at him "Eddie, shall we ruin this dress?" she plucked at the fabric.  
"Oh, you're on Mols" he grinned and she ran into the water, pushing him under. He pulled her down and she got covered in water, she came up spluttering.  
"Eddie, see you later" Mollie said and switched their crowns and ran out of the water. Edmund watched her for a moment before standing up and sprinting after her. Mollie made it to the castle before Edmund was close enough to touch her, she slipped and tumbled into him. The lay side by side on the marble floor.  
"Thanks Eddie" Mollie smiled at him.  
"It's alright Mols, someone had to save you from turning into Susan" Edmund said with a teasing smile.  
"I love you Edmund" Mollie said seriously.  
"I love you too" Edmund replied, before pulling her off the floor.

**Jedhev**


End file.
